To Live and Love Once More
by InebriatedMuse
Summary: He had given his whole heart to her and now she's gone. Forced into an unwanted marriage will he learn to let go and love once more? GaaraXHinata, slight HinataXKiba... Lemon in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story... was inspired in the shower... yeahh... if i made any spellin mistakes forgive me... my arm still hurts from a bloodtest... :)**

To Live and Love Once More

Chapter one: Betrothal

Hinata stared at her father in utter shock. He could not do this to her. Not on her 21st birthday. Her hand tightened around the small stuffed dog that Kiba had gifted her with. Hiashi droned on about the importance of such an alliance and how she could bring power to their clan. Hinata blinked back the tears that were beginning to form and bit her lip. Hiashi stared at her unblinkingly through ivory eyes. Hinata nodded and walked outside. She had to ask the Hokage about this.

* * *

The Hokage sat there with his blond unkempt hair peeking out from his tri-cornered hat and his dancing blue eyes that just caught your heart. He smiled at Hinata. Hinata approached him and looked at him.

He sighed and said, "Hinata... If you're gonna ask 'bout the marriage... Then yes.. It's true.."

Hinata nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I understand Naruto-sama.." she murmurred. Naruto frowned. "D-do you know to who, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked at his hands and replied slowly, "To the Kazekage..."

Hinata doubled back. The last she's heard was that he had married a ninja from another hidden village. The Mist was it? Hinata looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"His w-wife.. She.. She.. Oh Kami!" Naruto's voice broke and choked sobs filled the room. He keeled over and clutched his head "O-oh Kami! Why G-Gaara? W-why doe.. Every.. Everything happen to him..?" Hinata stared at the sobbing Hokage. " He was so.. So happy... And Fumiko.. Oh sweet Fumiko... Gone.. Just like that.."

Naruto's sobs resounded throughout the room. Hinata's bit her lip and stood there. Naruto looked up at her and smiled weakly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Naruto stood up and hugged Hinata.

"Hinata promise me something.." Hinata nodded. "If you agree to this union.. I want you to do your best and love him.. No matter how hard.."

Hinata stiffened but relaxed.

"I-I'll try N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered. Naruto grinned and wiped his whiskered face with the back of his hand.

"You're the best, Hina-chan!" Hinata smiled. Naruto was back to his sunny composure. Hinata knew there was no getting out of this union, knowing her father. She just had to try her best. Hinata muttered to herself, "Sunagakure here I come.."

* * *

His hand squeezed hers before letting go, it was cold. She looked like she was just feigning sleep. Her pale ivory skin still glowed and her cheeks tinged scarlet. A small smile played on her crimson lips that matched his hair that was hidden by his tri-cornered hat and her ebony hair hung around her face, a few loose curls framed her cheeks. He brushed it to the side and a solitary tear rolled down his similar ivory cheek. He wiped the single tear with the back of his hand, silently thanking Kami for the cloth that covered his face. His crimson locks hung around his face, covering his shadowed teal orbs. He could still feel her warmth pressed against him and her smell still lingered in his hauntingly cold room. Her face showed no signs of abuse, but underneath her white long-sleeved gown were where it was visible. He clenched his fist. His eyesight began to blur and he suppressed a sob. He felt a small tug on his robes. He looked down at the teal eyes of a small red haired little girl. Her curly hair hung around her soft porcelain cheeks. She held her arms up to him, motioning for him to pick her up. He complied and held her in his arms. She looked at the woman and wondered why her mother wouldn't wake up. Her small hand reached out to her mother's. He buried his face into his daughter's hair. She smelled just like her. A sweet fruity smell with a hint of mint. A choked sob came out of his mouth. He pressed his face further into her crimson hair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The war had just ended and she was pregnant with his second child. His son. His heir. But those bastards had taken everything away from him in a blink of an eye. He did not feel the liquid spilling from his eyes or the pained sobs leaving his mouth. He did not notice the sand falling away from neither his face nor the shocked looks of the villagers. He had lost his composure. The Kazekage was not like this. He was strong, cool, and elite. He did not sob like a weak person. He did not show his feelings to the prying eyes of the villagers. He wiped his face and looked at his wife. Never again will he hear her laugh. Never again will she make him smile. Never again will he feel her warmth beside him. Never again will they join in love. Never again will she sing for him. Never again shall he sing for her. Never again shall he love. He kissed his Desert Rose in the lips one last time. As he closed the lid of the coffin he murmurred ever so softly, "Goodbye my dear Desert Rose.. You were my first love and always will be.. I love you..."

* * *

She stood in the pouring rain, wrapped in his warm embrace. The rain mingled with the tears streaming down her face. Hinata could feel his grip tightening on her. She inhaled his unique scent of dog shampoo and tea leaves. Bitter tears fell down his skin. His dog looked up at the embracing pair.

"I can fight for you, Hinata.." he protested. Hinata shook her head and buried it deeply into his gray jacket. He ran a hand through his caramel hair and sighed. "Kiba... You know that I have no choice.." her reply muffled by his jacket. Kiba hugged her even tighter. He had finally confessed his love for her and she had returned his love. He had never been so happy... Until... Kiba lifted her mouth up to his and kissed her. Hinata stared at him in shock but melted back into his arms. The pain she felt in her heart was too strong. She did not want this.

* * *

His eyes scanned the deserted landscape, void of any villagers due to the period of mourning. His hand clenched the small scroll until his knuckles turned white. How dare they force him into another marriage? It has only been a week since they found her mangled body and already they... Bitter tears formed in his eyes and threatened to spill until he squeezed his temples, a trick taught by Fumiko to stop the tears. Fumiko. Her sweet melodic laugh. Her caresses. The way she melted under him. He inhaled and reread the scroll. He was to meet his new bride after the mourning period. One month. He frowned and turned around. The sight that greeted him shocked him. He saw her laying on the bed, her chest rising and falling. He shook his head; it was his mind playing tricks on him. Again. He laid down and inhaled her scent, still on his pillow. A tear fell from his eye, followed by another. Oh Kami! How he missed her..

* * *

Hinata swallowed. It's been a month and today was the day she was to meet her future husband. She wondered why they had waited a month to introduce them both but it meant more time with Kiba. His mother, Tsume, was so nice. A little rough but very nice. She had stayed with the Inuzuka's, trying to avoid her father but to no avail. The wedding was to go as planned. Hinata looked at the Hokage who stood next to her. He had a somber expression which was odd for the usually cheerful blonde. And then she saw him.. He had gotten taller... Oh yes much taller.. His naturally red hair had grown out and framed his pale ivory skin. He was accompanied by a blonde kunoichi and a brunette sand-nin. The blonde she knew was Temari-San, she was sweet and

Shikamaru adored her even though he refused to admit it. But the caramel haired sand-nin, she knew nothing about. He looked slightly familiar and yet.. She wondered why the Kazekage was being married off. Was he so cold that his wife left him? Hinata burned with curiosity and longed to know. Naruto had not told her anything, except that his wife, Fumiko, was gone. Simply gone. The caramel haired man smiled weakly at Naruto as did Temari. Naruto nodded his head and averted his gaze towards the Kazekage. He embraced his friend shortly and murmured, "I'm sorry..."

The Kazekage's eyes remained fixed towards the distance. He was young yet his cold teal eyes showed years of pain and suffering, giving him an aged look. He nodded briefly and began to walk with Naruto. Temari smiled at Hinata and followed suit, along with the caramel haired nin who nodded at her. Hinata sighed in resignation and followed the Hokage and her future family.

**A/N: Yuppp! Tell me what you think by clickn the review button and type away! I'd luv to know what you think! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara: My dear author is sick at the moment so I'm taking over... She doesn't own Naruto, Kishimito-sama does... Also I believe that new bill in Japan is shit. Depriving anime especially violent ones means depriving the public of ME. okay.. Read on.**

**To Live And Love Once More**

**Chapter 2:Leaving**

He was quiet. Her future husband, that is. He communicated with silent looks, small nods, and occasional hn's. He hadn't changed much, he still regarded everyone coldly. His own siblings, even. (She found out that the caramel haired nin was actually his brother, Kankuro.) But with Naruto, an occasional smile would flicker upon his marble like face breaking his mask. And then it would come back. Sadness would return and he would once again be wrapped in her suffocating embrace. He refused to show it but Hinata saw. Although only a glimmer of it. But still she saw. She found herself sneaking looks at her soon-to-be husband. She found herself longing to tangle her fingers into his crimson locks but then it would return. The haunting memory of his sadistic smile as blood rained down from all directions. The blood of the other ninja crushed by his sand. He had purposely left holes in the coffin of sand so that when he crushed the nin, blood would spurt out of it. Covering the green earth with scarlet, whilst he stood there with his ebony umbrella as though he were merely taking a stroll in the rain. Hinata would pinch herself and think of Kiba. Dear Kiba. A small drop left her eye as she remembered his sweet embrace. She found herself drawn to the Kazekage's eyes. Cool teal orbs. They were hard and cold but somewhere there was pain. Great overbearing pain.

* * *

He held her gaze until he found himself looking away due to moist eyes. Those white blank irises could never compare to her warm hazel eyes. A nice soothing chocolate on some days. A piercing green on others. Those creamy eyes that sparkled with joy and occasional mischief. He pressed his temples and stared at his hands. A small silver band resting on his left hand's ring finger glinted due to the sunlight. He hasn't taken it off. He couldn't bear too. A new wave of grief surged through him but he had no tears to cry. He had lost them when they found her half dead barely breathing. When she died in his arms. When the last of the dirt was piled upon her coffin. When she left his life for good... he could have easily followed her in death but his responsibilities kept him from bringing down the crushing weight of sand upon him. Akemi kept him from her. He couldn't bear to leave her alone. She had just turned one. She needed him more than ever. He nodded subconciously at Naruto who suggested something. His gaze fell upon the poor sickly creature in the corner. Disgust filled him. He was forced into this marriage. Damn, council... Can't make his own decisions anymore.

* * *

Hinata was to leave with him that afternoon. She was just given enough time to gather her belongings. He didn't care that he was limiting her time to say farewell. In fact, when she asked all he did was give her a blank stare and say, "You've known about this engagement for a month now, right? Surely that was enough time to say farewell..."

Now here she was walking side-by-side with Temari, who'd been sent to help her gather her belongings. Hinata walked with Temari in silence, she longed to ask Temari what happened to Fumiko.

"T-temari?" she stuttered.

"Ne?" Temari asked. Hinata looked at her hands.

"Umm G-Gaara-sama w-was m-married b-before, right?" Temari stopped in her tracks. Hinata took a deep breath and continued, "W-What happened to h-her?"

Temari looked at her then sighed. She pursed her lips.

"Hina-chan can we talk about this later? Oh and I'd like to visit Shikamaru... If that's okay with you..." she asked, trying to change the subject. Hinata nodded, her face red. She shouldn't have asked about Fumiko. Temari smiled weakly at her and turned towards the Nara residence.

* * *

Cool teal eyes eyed the embracing lovers. The sharp eyes followed the couple's happy gestures from inside the bar. His gaze lingered on the laughing brunette girl who held on to the large bug eyed boy with the shiny ebony hair... Gaara smiled a little. He looked at Lee and his new girlfriend. Good for Lee. It was about time for him to stop hanging with Gai-sensei. A large hand patted Gaara's back.

"Hey.." Gaara looked up to see chocolate brown eyes hidden by a messy mop of caramel hair. His nose was scrunched up and his usual lopsided grin was twisted into a small frown.

"Hey..." Gaara sipped his drink and coughed. Kankuro glanced at the the harsh gold liquid and grimaced. Kankuro patted Gaara's back. Kankuro wasn't wearing his usual Bunraku attire as a way of mourning. A small silver band caught Kankuro's eyes. He shook his head. Gaara still hadn't removed the ring. He had to. Gaara had to let go. He couldn't hold on to someone who would never come back.

"Gaara?"

"Hn..." Gaara sipped the drink again.

"Have you cried yet?" murmured Kankuro quietly. Gaara gave him a blank stare then turned and began to look at the wall once more. Kankuro sighed. Gaara had slipped during the funeral but that wasn't enough. He needed to grieve. He needed to let it all out. Oh Kami! Hinata better help him.

* * *

Hinata wrinkled her nose. He smelled like alchohol but he showed no signs of having been drinking. His teal eyes weren't glazed nor his movements hazy. Kankuro stood on his left and had his arm wrapped around a brunette girl with buns waist. Her doe brown eyes sparkled, her cheeks were flushed. Kankuro held her closely and her arms wrapped around his waist. He was tall compared to her. Tenten seemed content being held by Kankuro. It surprised Hinata. She didn't know these two were together. Last she heard was that Tenten was with Neji. But now it seems that she was with the Sabaku brother. Naruto came with his four months pregnant wife, Sakura. He stood next to his redheaded friend. Naruto patted his back and whispered something into his ear. Gaara nodded slowly and turned slowly to face him. He smiled at Sakura and congratulated them. Sakura laughed and hugged him.

"Good luck Gaara..." Gaara nodded. Hinata with the Sand Siblings then began their journey after many farewells. Hinata took one last look at her former village and the Hokage with his wife. Goodbye Konoha and hello Suna.

**A/N: Gaara: Review. That is all.**


End file.
